


aromatherapy humidifier

by TheMolly00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, and so does johnny, taeyong has a big fat crush on johnny, they are just trying to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMolly00/pseuds/TheMolly00
Summary: Johnny needs a aromatherapy humidifier.





	aromatherapy humidifier

"Huyng, can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead. Take your time sweetie."

Taeyong shouted back to the younger boy. Haechan made it back to the group, after all, and the leader couldn't be happier. Arranging his stuff and realized Johnny's lip balm in his bag, Taeyong headed to Johnny's room to hand it back to him. On the way to the room, he sneakily used it a bit. An indirect kiss, he supposed.

Taeyong admitted, he was attracted by Johnny. The taller man always knows how to get their fan screaming, even with the very small amount of effort. And his curly lips. For fuck sake, Taeyong would do literally anything to kiss them. He could do fan-service, skin ships and such, and cizinies would be surely insane, but Johnny wouldn't like that. And Taeyong definitely wouldn't do anything like that knowing it will make Johnny mad.

Johnny was halfway wearing his t-shirt when Taeyong entered the room, his back facing the door, probably was on his phone. Imagine scratching on that toned back while being under Johnny, senselessly screaming his name. Taeyong shook his head to get all those dirty thoughts out of his mind. Johnny is his band mate, his best friend since rookies day, his happy pill, not his lover, but more like his crush?

How bitter, huh?

Do not misunderstand that Taeyong only loved Johnny's body. Taeyong loved literally eveything about Johnny. Geez, how could Taeyong not? His kind and caring and warm heart, his fluffy hair, his adorable giggle, his honey-like voice when talking yet deep ass when singing, his tall and big and secure-feeling-giving frame. Sometimes Taeyong just wanted to leave everything behind, run into Johnny's arm, burried the face in his neck, arms around his waist, inhaling his woody body scent, and live like that forever.

"You need anything Taeyong? Lemme finish my dressing first."

"Nah, I'm gonna leave in a sec. Here's your lip balm. I didn't remember why it's in my bag but there you go."

"Oh okay thanks bro."

"U-uhm nice cologne."

"Shower gel, actually. Molton- something, I don't remember. You want some?"

"No it will only smell good on you. I'm good with my sea salt one."

"Just to let you know, everything smells good on you."

"I haven't even taken shower so stop those cheesy thing!"

"Come on Yongie just a compliment!"

"Fine fine fine, imma go take a shower now."

Just then Taeyong got out of the room, while Johnny chuckling behind the door.

"Gosh such adorable creature!" Johnny told himself.

Yep, another secret to be exposed.

Johnny was into Taeyong too.

And the thing was, little did Taeyong know.

.

.

.

"Are you switching your shower gel everyday hyung 'cause two days before it was sea salt and yesterday it was mint but today you smell somewhat like - fruity?"

Haechan asked while swallowing the ham sandwich.

"Y-yea, I have like four or five different types of that so, just trying new one everyday."

"Wasn't that because Johnny hyung told you everything smells good on you hyung?"

Mark entered with a cup of almond milk on his hand.

"H-how on Earth did you know that?"

"I was in the bathroom the whole time. You know, there's no such sound-proof wall in our dorm. But hey hyung if it was not for Johnny hyung, why would you look so startled!?"

"I'm not. Definitely not. Not. At. All. Now finish your breakfast and head to the recording, okay?"

"NICE MOVE JOHNNY HYUNG!"

Haechan, all of a sudden, shouted to Johnny, who was walking down the stairs. Then he came to Taeyong, whispered in the older's ear.

"Go get him, hyung. I trust in you."

"GO GET READY ASAP YOU TWO BAD KIDS."

Taeyong shouted to the boys. Such a great way to kickoff your day with your kids exposing your secret huh?

"Did they say anything that piss you off?"

"No they just, joking around you know. I'm not mad at all. Your breakfast is ready, go get'em."

"As expected from our chief. I'll enjoy it. You free today?"

"Not until 12am. What's wrong?"

"Well I'm thinking of buying something else to replace those candles in my room. I need you in choosing these kind of thing you know."

"Yea I'm cool with that. Around 2, is that okay?"

"Sure. See ya then. Have a nice recording."

"Oh thanks. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Taeyong took his bag and headed for the door. Jaehyun, sneaked out of his room, asked Johnny.

"What kind of excuse is that John? Omg. Like how the fuck can you ask him out with that stupid reason? And he even said yes omg I can understand you two."

"Just wait then."

"Fine. An old man trying to get a line with his dear leader. Can't relate to old man things."

"Shut up Jae you dumb ass know nothing."

.

.

.

Later in the afternoon, Taeyong and Johnny went to the mall. Together. How lovely, thought Johnny, even though the excuse is way too bad.

"Hey, I'm thinking of buying a, uhm, scents spreading machine-"

"Aromatherapy humidifier."

"Ah yes that one. I'm sick of candles. And since candles don't have lemongrass flavor."

"You like lemongrass too? Thought I'm the only one."

The "fake date" went on peacefully. Taeyong insisted on buying one, too, but Johnny didn't let him do so. Johnny insisted on something else. They just quietly sat next to each other in the car. Not until both of them entered Johnny's room that he spoke up.

"Hey hey hey hold on, you're still sad , and mad at me since I didn't let you buy the humidifier?"

Johnny asked while placing all the things out and tried to somehow make this little stuff work. The machine was then turned on, working smoothly, the smell of lemongrass slowly spreading through the room.

"No I'm not. Not at all. Why should I be-"

Johnny cut off, then moved in front of Taeyong who has just dropped the bag down on Johnny's bed and was trying to get out of the room.

"You look hella upset. Don't spend money on that. We have other way to work this out. Let's move to the same room, and we can use the humidifier together."

Taeyong startled. For the second time in a day.

"Why should we?"

"Because you like lemongrass, and I like lemongrass too, and you need the humidifier, and I need it too, and that I have a big fat crush on you, and I know you do too, then let's move in together to see how far this shit will go."

"Hang on Johnny I didn't tell you or anyone that I have a crush on you."

"You've just said so."

"Fuck. Johnny. I hate you."

"Don't. I like you too. Can't believe we had to go through all those shower gel and scent and humidifier and shit like that to figure it out."

"Sounds like some sort of things will happen in a silly fanfiction..."

"And guess who are the two main characters. Come on in my arms are open."

"Fuck no."

Just then, Taeyong grabbed Johnny's collar, pushed him on the bed, took the nearby long crocodile plushie and place it on Johnny's neck.

"Wow wow look like someone's ready for the hardcore stuff. Can't wait huh? We're a couple now you know, and we can take it slow."

"Shut up you son of a-"

Table's turned. Within a sec, Taeyong was under Johnny arms.

"Let's start with a kiss first, Mr. Humidifier. I still can use candles anyway, 'cause it sounds hotter during sex, but for someone like you, it's gotta be a damn aromatherapy humidifier."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Aye aye Captain."

Johnny lifted Taeyong up for him to sit on his lap, legs on both side. He then gently pressed his lips on the leader's, taking everything as slow as possible. To the point that Taeyong was almost impatient. He then pulled away, making Johnny frowned in suprise.

"W-what's wrong baby?"

"You seem to be so hesitant-"

Taeyong soflty spoke up, nose rubbing on the taller's neck, drawing small circles on Johnny's chest with his hoddie paws. Even when sitting on Johnny's lap, he's still shorter than Johnny, enough for his head to completely rest on Johnny's chest. Feeling his new roommate's breath getting heavier above, Taeyong looked up, reached for Johnny's ear.

"Speed up daddy, I've been waiting long enough."

Taeyoung decided to do big. Both arms around Johnny's neck, he pressed his petite frame against Johnny's, wiggling, while feeling Johnny's getting harder under, even though he was wearing jeans. Taeyong then slightly bit his bottom lip, turned to look straight to the other's eyes, nose to nose, whispering through his moans.

"Eat up every inch of me, Johnny. You have no idea how much I've been dreaming of you inside me."

Johnny frowned (again) at the wild kitten on his bed. Taeyong is the kind of person that can be shy extremely easy. He's only that reckless on stage. But now the leader was here, begging for his cock.

"I don't see why not. Such shameless baby boy huh?"

"Guess to whom I only be like that for."

"Daddy's going to punish you really bad, you know that right?"

"I know daddy loves me. It's getting hotter, let me free you from those thick jeans."

Taeyong climbed down, placed both his hands on Johnny's belt and dragged the taller to the edge of the bed. He dropped down on his knees, pulled the skinny black jeans off, gasped at his partner's size inside the boxer. Started with a kiss on the top, Taeyong then left the boxer hanging on Johnny's knee, took all the length inside his mouth. Johnny let out a low groan, head falling back from the feeling Taeyong gave. Taeyong pretty little mouth was warm, and wet, and... satisfying. It's been ages since the last time he ever felt this good.

"Gosh, Taeyonggie, where did you learn all of this? Urghh it feel so fucking good baby-"

Taeyong couldn't answer as Johnny thrusting deeper into his throat. After a few thrusts, Johnny let go of Taeyong's lovely mouth, his hoddie as well as his pants later on joined Johnny's jeans on the floor. His hand was on the shorter's ass cheeks, rubbing them in his huge hands, making Taeyong moaned softly. They kissed again, but this time it was way wilder, hotter, deeper. Their tounge were tied together, their fingers intertwined as their breath brushing all over each other's faces. Johnny didn't want this to stop, not at all, neither did Taeyong. 

"Turn over, on your limbs. Now."

Johnny ordered, and from that moment on, all Taeyong see was vivid color clouds flying through his head space. All he could do was screaming, writhing under Johnny. But it felt good. So fucking good, so fucking real. 

Just when Johnny was about to take his length out of Taeyong, the smaller boy whined, mumbling something about how much he loved Johhny's eyes, Johnny's voice, Johnny's kisses. Johnny was turned on again, but remembered their practice at 9 tomorrow, Johnny swallowed all of that inside and took the wild kitten to his bathroom, gave both him and Taeyong a full clean-up, changed into their pyjamas, jumped straight on their bed. Well Johnny's bed actually.

Taeyong snuggled closer to Johnny's chest, arm around his waist, inhaling his seasalt bath gel all over Johnny. A thin fog of blush creeping on Taeyong cheeks as he replayed them wilding on each other's bodies just a few minutes ago.

"The bed is kinda small, don't know think Yongie?"

"Nah, if the bed were bigger, I wouldn't have the excuse to be closer to you."

Johnny giggled while kissing Taeyong' s forehead. How can someone be this cute yet sexy on bed? Johnny kinda regreted not having confessed to Taeyong earlier.

"Now sleep Yongie, we have practice tomorrow."

"Goodnight John. I will dream of you."

"That's kind of an old flirt but me too. Love you kitty."

"Kitty loves you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
